The present invention is directed generally to a whirlpool jet for use in hydrotherapy systems or the like which can be mounted to bathtubs, hot tubs, spas or the like and, in particular, to a mini whirlpool jet having a nozzle assembly of unitary one-piece construction wherein the flow of water through the nozzle assembly can be easily adjusted.
Conventional whirlpool jets of the type under consideration generally include a housing adapted to be coupled to an opening in the peripheral wall of a tub or other water enclosure. The housing includes a water inlet through which water under pressure is supplied to the housing and an air inlet through which air is supplied to the housing. A stationary Venturi nozzle is positioned to receive water from the water inlet and air is supplied proximate the tip of the Venturi nozzle which becomes entrained with the water stream flowing out of the nozzle to increase the pressure thereof under the Venturi effect. A separate directional nozzle is positioned in line with the Venturi nozzle and is generally manually adjustable to permit adjustment of the flow direction of the jet stream. Such a conventional system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,780.
The directional nozzle in such conventional systems may be an eyeball-type nozzle which swivels within the housing independent of the Venturi jet nozzle to permit the direction of flow to be adjusted. Because of the multi-part construction found in such conventional whirlpool jets, the whirlpool jets must generally be of a large size and therefore inconvenient and less pleasing. In addition, a coil compression spring is generally required to bias the eyeball fitting in the housing to hold the nozzle in a desired position.
It is also a desirable feature in whirlpool jets to permit adjustment of the flow of water out of the nozzle by a simple manipulation of the nozzle. While various systems have been proposed for permitting adjustment of the water flow, for example, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,854, all have proven less than completely satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved mini whirlpool jet having a nozzle assembly of a unitary one-piece construction which also permits ready adjustment of the water flow.